Nautilings
Nautilings are a sapient race of cephalopod humanoids and a possible playable species. They descended from the genus Nautilidae. What distinguishes them from Inklings and Octolings is their huge peppermint-like shells and abundance of "cirri" (not tentacles). However, their agility is limited from the rest of the cephalopods. Nautilings are not to be mistaken with the other common Nautilus species of Splatoon, for example Karen from Ink Theory. Karen's species is still considered living fossils while Nautilings are more evolved and humanoid. The two species both share a common ancestor: the chambered nautilus. History No one was sure of where they came from, but Nautilings were known to be strong-willed hunter-gatherers, scavengers, and sailors. Without the agility of Inklings or the wisdom of the Octolings, they were struggling to blend in with society at first, unlike their cousins, the common advanced Nautilus. They were clearly superior in terms of abilities, however. Nautilings are gifted with a more advanced brain, clearer vision, the ability to change color and produce ink. Their huge shell also served as a shield and weapon at the same time, since it has evolved to be very strong. Nautilings first came to Inkopolis as pilgrim sailors trying to seek a better land to live on. Because the population of Nautilings is smaller than other cephalopod species, they're very hard to find around, but if you spot one, you're pretty lucky. One of the greatest Nautiling leader known was Uncle Whorl. He was a great explorer, traveling to many unknown places before Inklings and Octolings ever set their foot there. He discovered many species and introduced them to trade and culture, and was credited for also fighting alongside Captain Cuttlefish in the war. He is still alive today, making him 200 years old or so. Uncle Whorl is currently retired and living a happy life with his family and grandchildren. Biology Nautilings soon evolved an ink sac after the Mollusc Era began, since they also developed territorial behavior like their fellow cephalopod cousins. Baby Nautilings spend their time inside of a pod for about 2 years before hatching. All Nautilings only reach maturity at the age of 20, unlike Inklings and Octolings who reach maturity at the age of 14. Nautilings age slower and live longer, and some of them lived before the Great Turf War! The older the Nautiling, the more they resemble their ancient ancestors. Nautilings fingers resemble cirri, as they're round and can extend up to 10 centimeters to grab objects. Their hair is even more special, assembled in about 86 strands and not in big chunks of tentacles, which makes it easier to style. It has thin lines in the tips. Their eyes have a straight faint line across the iris, and their vision is quite poor (most Nautilings wear contacts) They have unique eyelids (a dot in the rear (male) and butterfly-wing shaped eyelashes (female).) Their ears are shaped like the shape of their shells. Under their shell is a triangular hood. Nautilings don't have bioluminescence, but their shell emits a pearlescent aura that shines brightly with colors when met with a source of light or when a special is ready for use. Shell customization is possible. Some Nautilings have gooey fur with the color of their ink on their skin or shell, and others might have sharp body marks that match their ink color. Nautilings store helium in the chambers in their shells to store helium so their humanoid form to keep their heads upright and easy to move around, and in their nautilus form, it allows them to fly and super jump. Their shells are also very durable, which can defend them from predators. However, the strongest part of a Nautiling is not their shell, but their neck which keeps their heavy heads up. Conflicts Unlike other cephalo-sapiens, Nautilings tend to be neutral and peaceful. They only use their fighting and instincts if they really have to fight. Since their evolution made their shell thicker and more durable, most predators don't have the interest of preying on them, even Makoids or Salmonids. However, the surviving descendants of seals, sea lions, and walruses evolved to be even stronger (and wackier) than the other dominant species, and yes, they can break the shells of a Nautiling or kill one without taking the shell off. Nautilings have been struggling to fight them ever since the three clans decided to share their land and military, together forming a powerful clown-esque military called the Pinnipedese. This is why most Nautilings don't like the idea of going to the circus. No one wants to end up as lunch or even worse, a pearly shell trophy for display. Calls Nautilings have their own unique booyah calls: * Kyumey! (Nautiling girl) * Shaqua! (Nautiling boy) And since Nautilings are easily anxious and scared, they will occasionally sob or cry out in battle even if they aren't hurt or splatted. Hairstyles Female * Marigold. Braids on the front and pigtails on the back. Cute and simple. * Half-ponytail. Long, luscious, and pretty. Wraps around the shell. * Bob. Short and simple. Resembles the character "Lapis Lazuli". * Drills. Curly and surprisingly thick. How is this even possible to keep? Male * Shaggy. Powerful and superior. Reaches the shoulder. * Braids. I dunno, does this automatically makes you a "Lil" rapper? * Whiplash. An unusually avant-garde low ponytail. Can it whip you to death? Maybe. * Crusty. Uh... what's that weird fur on your hair and shell? Seems a bit weird but it looks fresh... Hero mode "An unemployed 20-year-old Nautiling takes the identity of Spi.RAL, an unsung agent that sweeps their way into the dangerous menageries of the Pinnipeds to investigate and find the untold but missing treasures of Inkopolis. With the fate of the seven wonders in their hands, they face no choice but to risk their lives to snatch it back from some dirty little flippers. With the help of a shady Octarian doctor and their good ol' nautilus sailor grandpa, they track down the operating seal circuses in search of the long-gone fortunes." Relationship with other species Inklings, Octolings, Reeflings They don't interact with each other as much, but there have been times when they have been seen playing casual turf war together. Harelings and Fishlings They see them as cool and admirable, although some thinks that Fishlings are way more interesting. Draculings They're friendly to each other, as both species make up a smaller population of ink-based humanoid mollusk species. They mostly fight alongside each other against the Pinnipeds. Nautilings actually like the Draculings' creepy vibe, and see it as a positive traits. Pinnipeds Nautilings cannot stand those clown-esque sea mammals, and tend to stay away unless they really have to fight. Starlings They see Starlings as overly dramatic divas, as seen when the protagonist of the Nautilus Expansion cringed at Stella when she began to babble about her failed modeling career. Sheetlings They get along with each other pretty well, and also fight alongside each other against the Pinnipeds. Bunnylings They can't stand the Bunnylings' adorableness and won't resist themselves from petting one. Chintonlings "wOW, aNoThEr eVoLVeD LiViNg foSsIL! iT'S soO nIcE tO mEeT yOu!" :DD actually they thank the Chintonlings very much for helping them cope with anxiety. Trivia * Nautilings are more leaned towards chaos, as most of them bring colors to the blandest things in life. * Many Nautilings choose to use roller skates instead of shoes since they're physically unagile. * Although they're a peaceful species, trouble keeps showering upon them. And even if they can live for very long, the oldest and wisest Nautilings have to witness all their friends flow away from their lives. This is why they tend to put on a more positive outlook on things and treasure the things they have. * Nautiling shells are very valuable, but to the Nauts themselves, they often have fearful reactions, as nautilus shells are the Nautican equivalent of human skulls or shrunken heads. * Their language is more complicated than Inklish and Octarian, but not very hard to learn. It is however, rarely spoken by other species. Not much is known about their culture, but it is known that they don't like wasting food and tend to scavenge the last bit of refrigerated leftovers at night very often. * They're naturally airheads (figuratively and literally), thus explaining their silliness. * Their scientific name is 'Anthronautilos margaritódis '(descendants of the chambered nautilus) , meaning "person-nautilus" and "pearly", describing the pearlescence of their shells. They are the major species. Some Nautilings are 'Anthroallonautilos tetricisdicerer '(meaning crusty), which is the Crusty Nautiling, a subspecies that have extra inky "fur" that sticks on their shells and bodies. Category:Characters Category:Cephalopodlings Category:Project Inkscribble